Silver and Crimson
by layafel
Summary: Through the suffering and the pain, they would remain true to each other...


Hello.

Yes, I know that I haven't finished my other nejihina, but this came to me at 11 at night and I just had to write it down before it went away…

R&R Please.

_Silver and Crimson_

She remembers the first time she saw him; she was three and he was four. It was her birthday. He was wearing the ceremonial white kimono of the branch house. On him it looked like a robe of silver. She knew that day that he would be special in her life.

Neji still remembers the night he first saw her cry. It was after he received the curse seal, two weeks after her birthday. Her tears looked like liquid silver running down her cheeks. He wished he could protect her and take away all her sadness, but how could he do so when he was the cause of the tears?

Hinata still remembers the falling out between herself and her sworn protector. It was the day that his father died. She still remembers the blood that stained the training posts as he willed away the tears.

Neji remembers blamed Hinata for what happened to his father. And yet a secret part of him didn't believe in that pathetic excuse. Why else would he rather bloody his knuckles in her presence than break down and cry?

The first time that Hinata remembers actually thinking of Neji as a threat was when he damaged her heart during the chunnin exams. She had never believed Neji capable of hurting her before then. What had happened to the person that wiped away her tears?

Neji remembers not believing that he hurt Hinata during the chunnin exams. He had never meant to hurt her. But what hurt him most was not the sight of crimson staining the ground, or the silver staining her eyes after. What hurt him most was when he went to apologize and she ran away from him like a frightened doe. He had never felt his heart shatter into pieces before; it felt like his heart was bleeding crimson tears.

Hinata remembers it taking three years to become truly comfortable around her Neji-ni-san again, the same amount of time it took Naruto to come back from his training.

Neji remembers knowing she was not comfortable around him, and made certain that she never saw him cry after she ran away.

Hinata remembers never being happier when Naruto realized she liked him. She cried tears of joy all throughout their relationship.

Neji remembers being furious when he learnt that Naruto had been playing Hinata on a string while he waited for Sakura to come around. He was even more furious when he found out that Sakura was only an excuse for Sasuke. And even though he left the kyuubi surrounded in a pool of blood, he knew it would never amount to the molten liquid that poured from Hinata's eyes, or the hurt that was tearing her heart in two.

Hinata does not remember the time she was in a coma. She only remembers the pain of being hurt by Naruto; and then opening her eyes again five years later to find that he was happily married to Sakura, and that Hanabi had married Sasuke and become leader of the Uchiha and the Hyuuga.

Neji remembers every detail about those agonizing five years; his constant worry, his not leaving his Hinata-sama's side, the hurt he wanted to inflict on Naruto, his rage at having to leave Hinata and serve Hanabi. He remembered every single bit of hurt inflicted by the curse seal daily for staying loyal to a 'weakling'.

Hinata remembers her fight for her birthright. She remembers the support from Naruto and her peers. She remembers her father's condition- if she wants her birthright, she has to marry Neji.

Naruto remembers how Neji broke into his new Hokage office while he was seducing Sakura at 1 o clock in the morning to tell him that Hinata was awake and fighting for her birthright- and that any of the rookies that didn't support her were going to find themselves on the wrong side of his Jyuuken. Naruto didn't remember ever running to the Hyuuga compound faster.

Sakura remembers staying behind to find Neji crying, five years of hurt and anguish finally let go.

Lee remembers Neji's devotion to Hinata. He remembers how Neji worked for her behind the scenes, and let Naruto take all the credit. Lee remembers how Neji broke down and cried in front of him when he heard Hiashi's condition- Neji didn't believe that Hinata would want to marry him after all he had put her through.

Hinata remembers her wedding day; how she had been so nervous that Neji would be tied to her the rest of their life, and fearing that he would hurt her that night.

Neji remembers his wedding day, how he was afraid Hinata would be tied to him forever, and afraid she would never be able to look him in the eye again.

Hinata remembers her wedding night, how she had turned away so Neji wouldn't see her tears, only to find that he was crying too.

Neji remembers his wedding night, how he hugged her tight and promised never to hurt her.

Hinata remembers how afraid she was when he became ANBU- what would she do if he died? How would she run the clan alone?

Neji remembered being afraid when he almost died on his fifth mission- What would she do if he died? How would she run the clan alone?

Hinata remembers being afraid of her first baby, remembers Neji not being there, remembers her tears as she prayed for him to come back safe from his mission.

Neji remembers coming back from his mission barely alive, and just in time to hold his new baby girl, as she lay covered in the crimson of her mother.

Hinata remembers finding the first strand of silver in her hair, and how upset she was she was growing old. That worry was quashed when she saw Neji teaching their 18 year old how to develop her own fighting techniques.

Neji remembers finding the first strand of crimson in his hair, and being sent to the hospital for further tests.

Hinata remembers the invasion of cloud that was facilitated by rogue Hyuuga members- she remembers fighting for her life while wondering if Neji was ok in the hospital.

Neji remembers arriving just in time to take a hit to the heart- one that would have killed his believed Hinata-sama if he had not made it in time.

Hinata remembers her world falling to pieces as her lifeline of 68 years died- a pool of crimson blood and silver tears that mingled around his body. To this day, she does not know if the blood and tears was solely his.

Neji remembers his vision blurring, though whether from tears or death, he did not know. He remembers wiping his koi's tears for the last time, and smiling at her as he faded away.

Hinata remembers her daughter taking over the clan, remembers Naruto's children as they intermarried into the Hyuuga, remembers Neji's dream of uniting the branch and main house as it was fulfilled. The last thing she remembers is her vision fading to silver as she stood by his grave, and then to crimson as her last tears fell along with her lifeblood.

Hanabi remembers finding her sister dead by Neji's graveside. She had come to ask for advice; she had caught her husband cheating on her with the kyuubi. She remembers the look of peace on her sister's face.

All remember Hinata's funeral. On the spot they buried her with Neji, three days after the funeral, grew two intertwined flowers, one as silver as the moon, one as crimson as blood. No matter how many times they are removed, they simply grow back again.

Hanako hopes that her parents are happy together, and visits their grave to remember.


End file.
